


Cream and Sugar

by MirrorMystic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Alright, Sojiro admits it: he's a bit of a snob when it comes to coffee.





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199294) by [yormgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/pseuds/yormgen). 



> A quickie before work. Short, sweet, and silly.
> 
> Edit: Damn. In hindsight, I should've called this "Sugar, We're Going Down".

~*~  
  
“Well?” Sojiro asked, fixing her with an intense stare. “What do you think?”  
  
Ann set her mug down on the table, gazing at it thoughtfully.  
  
“It’s a little… bitter.”  
  
“Sure, at first,” Sojiro pressed, “but surely you can taste the bold, full-bodied flavor, with just a hint of citrus acidity…?”  
  
“Yeah, no,” Ann shrugged, “I’m still pretty hung up on the ‘bitter’ part. Do you have any cream and sugar?”  
  
Akira snorted, across the room. He knew, without looking, the look of horror Sojiro was giving Ann. Sojiro stared at her as if he’d just been shot.  
  
“Y-Young lady!” Sojiro said sharply, apparently defaulting to dad mode when he was this affronted. “Does this _look_ like the sort of place that carries _cream and sugar_ ?”  
  
He spat the words like curses, acting as if he’d just been asked if he served alcohol to minors. Akira snickered behind the counter.  
  
“Fine,” Ann smirked up at them. “Guess I’ll just have to bring my own.”  
  
~*~  
  
Sojiro glowered as Ann dumped sugar packets and little plastic cups of coffee creamer out of her purse and onto the table.  
  
“You cheeky brat,” Sojiro muttered. “In _my_ cafe. In _my_ mug. In _my_ coffee blend.”  
  
“Nah, it’s karma,” Akira said. “This is what you get for that one time you walked in on-”  
  
“Hey. Hey!” Sojiro snapped. “Next time I tell you to ‘get a room’, try picking one with a _door_ .”  
  
Ann was pouring cream into her mug. Sojiro followed the pale line with a tortured expression, watching as it bloomed across the surface of her coffee, staining it a caramel-brown. Sojiro scowled as Ann added another, and another, turning her coffee almost white.  
  
“I can’t watch this,” Sojiro grumbled. He turned away, busying himself with another customer walking in the door.  
  
Akira slid into the booth opposite Ann, flashing her a smile. She grinned back, smug.  
  
“...You know, I think this might actually kill him.”  
  
“Please don’t,” Akira chuckled. “Our circle doesn’t need any more absent fathers.”  
  
“For the record,” Ann said, “this is _also_ revenge for when Sojiro gal pal’d me and Makoto the other week.”  
  
“In his defense, you two were being pretty subtle.”  
  
“Please,” Ann scoffed. “We were sitting together! And, like, blushing!”  
  
“Oh my god,” Akira said in flat, faux-scandal. “Next you’ll tell me you were holding hands.”  
  
“You ass,” Ann rolled her eyes, kicking him under the table. She tore open a sugar packet. Sojiro visibly flinched at the sound.  
  
“ _Sugar_ , too?” Sojiro shook his head. He glanced at Akira. “...You’ve gotta stop bringing her here.”  
  
“I’m sorry, did I put salt in here? Is this salty?” Ann took a sip, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She smirked up at Sojiro. “Hmmm. Nope! Must be you.”  
  
~*~  
  
The next time she came by, Ann didn’t bother with the packets- she just got a one pound box of sugar, pulled out the tab, and poured it into her mug in a single, steady stream, locking eyes with Sojiro and smirking all the while.  
  
“Okay, now you’re just being an asshole,” Sojiro grumbled.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Ann pouted, going for ‘innocent’ and arriving at ‘smug’. “I just couldn’t find any cream and sugar anywh- oh, fuck! Ow!”  
  
Ann jumped as her mug overflowed and hot coffee spattered across her lap. Akira was beside her in an instant, offering her a hand towel. She accepted it, meekly.  
  
“You okay?” Sojiro asked.  
  
“Yeah, sorry,” Ann winced, swiping coffee off her legs.  
  
Akira wiped down the table, setting Ann’s mug and sugar aside. He glanced at the box, dubious.  
  
“...You really bought a one pound box of kitchen sugar just to come and troll Sojiro?” Akira smiled. “Way to commit.”  
  
“What can I say?” Ann grinned. “I like my coffee like I like my men.”  
  
“Only rarely?” Akira asked.  
  
“Between your legs?” Sojiro offered.  
  
“ _Sweet_ , damn it!” Ann rolled her eyes and grinned. “ _Now_ who’s being an asshole?”  
  
~*~


End file.
